


But I Do

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Canon, Yuletide 2014, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surma makes a choice; Tony isn't happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



"Do you understand what will happen?" Tony asked quietly. Tony was always quiet. Surma had once thought that being with her would change that, but it hadn't. He was expressive, of course, but quiet.

"Of course I know what will happen," she replied. "I saw it first hand." She had known all her life what would happen if she made this choice, and now she was ready to.

"But, I don't want to lose you! I don't want a child if it means that you'll be taken away from me." Tony's voice was calm, but Surma could see the passion and pain in his eyes.

"I don't want to leave you either," she said, "But I've wanted this for a long time."

Tony frowned. "You'll die. You'll leave me and you'll leave the child."

"But you'll have each other!" Surma pointed out. "You'll have a little girl like me." Her powers were passed down from mother to daughter; she knew she would have a little girl if she did this. "You'll be there to raise her and take care of her. And you'll both still have me, for a little while."

"I don't want this."

Surma sighed. "But I do."


End file.
